


Melt

by rainpuddles



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a mage does for his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/) for the prompt _['Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Fai/Sakura: letting one's guard down; behaving naturally - Fai speaking his native language for/to Sakura when they're alone'](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/990325.html)_ Vaaague spoilers for Infinity/Celes.

They have stayed for far longer periods of time at other countries, but none of them ever felt quite like Infinity. Whether it is because of the landscape, or their constant battles, or because of all the things they all had to go through in Tokyo, the fact that during the night the hours seem to stretch into eternity remains.

Sakura doesn't let anyone inside her room except for Mokona and him. Or maybe it's just that Kurogane and Syaoran have never attempted to cross that door once she closes it.

But Fay is different. He has always been. And so, every night once the rest of the group has already fallen asleep, he quietly steps into Sakura's chamber and sits next to her, on the bed. She smiles an honest smile, something she rarely does nowadays, and reaches out to hold his hand. He smiles back at her, true and gentle, and presses his lips to her porcelain skin.

There isn't much they can or need to say to each other, and so they rarely talk. Instead, Fay whispers in an old language she can't understand, and when she closes her eyes she can see endless white and majestic crystal palaces. She squeezes his hand with a shiver, and he shifts a little closer to brush a few stray bangs off her eyes.

He goes silent for a brief moment, and then begins humming in the back of his throat. The sound slowly becomes a soft melody, and eventually he starts singing along to it. Fay's voice is soft, barely audible, but just enough that she can still identify the string of unknown, mystical-sounding words.

Sakura twines her fingers with Fay's and begins to drift asleep, lulled by his song. In her dreams a set of bright, blue-eyed twins play hide-and-seek in a dark-haired king's ice castle.


End file.
